


Village Perspective

by DesertVixen



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Lord Peter Wimsey needs a new perspective...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Village Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



The Daimler was not the sort of car often seen in St. Mary Mead. Neither was its driver. Slim and blond, with a monocle – perhaps he was lost?

He was not, however, lost. Lord Peter Wimsey was a man in search of help, and Miss Climpson had suggested a dear friend of hers.

“She’s very knowledgeable about human nature,” Miss Climpson had told him. “You can always count on her for a new perspective. Apparently, villages are very instructive.”

Lord Peter badly needed a new perspective.

He hoped Miss Climpson’s friend Miss Marple was indeed as good as she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You said you were open to a crossover...


End file.
